The cat, the mouse and the snake
by Catlovez89
Summary: She loved him sincerely while he loved her in a sick and twisted way. He plotted her death because he knew she would never betray soul society so he will wait 110 years for her and seek her out what happens when she falls for somebody else?
1. Betrayal

The cat, the mouse and the snake.

Chapter 1- Betrayal

Memo: It's a very long time since I have written a fic and I got into bleach recently all over again and I decided to rewrite again. Please leave me a review and let me know how this was. This is just a prologue taking place 110 years before the original story when aizen was a lieutenant.

Summary: She loved him sincerely while he loved her in a sick and twisted way. He plotted her death because he knew she would never betray soul society so he will wait 110 years for her and seek her out what happens when she falls for somebody else?

Being part of the military she understood the risks that her life could be on specially by being part of the elite force known as Onmitsukidō but that was something that she decided to embrace and accept and truth to be told she enjoyed her duty while he despised it. Her name was Tsukira and his name was Aizen and their relationship was a secret even though there were suspicions that they were involved but they continued to deny it, all they would admit is that they had a close professional relationship.

Today a covert mission had gone awry and part of the team have been killed in the line of duty. The rain was pouring down and there she laid on the cold wet ground, her wounds were severe as she kept bleeding profusely from them, her breathing was gone, her beating heart was beating no longer and her purple eyes who were always a bright purple full of life looked dim with no a single spark of hope or life for that matter. The medics had done everything they could but to no avail, she was gone.

The medics swiftly recovered the bodies and brought them back to the division after a long night of work of cleaning up the bodies and finding out how the battle had gone down they had come to the realization that they had been ambushed and they would begin the burial process in the next afternoon. As soon as everyone from the medic division was done there was an echoed sound and footsteps entered the room and the lights in the room had turned on and there he was standing over her lifeless body; aizen. He pulled the white sheet down to her chest and ran his fingers through her damp raven hair.

"Everything went out as planned even better than I thought"- he whispered softly as a dark grin appeared over his face.


	2. Aftermath

The Cat, The Mouse and The Snake

Authors Note: I really hope that this one is as interesting as the prologue, It would be nice if I could get some reviews so I know if im doing a good job or a bad job. Obviously this story is aizenxoc slightly and surprise pairing later on (no clue on what but some ideas would be nice). This chapter is pretty much on conversations and such so it will be short.

PS: rating may change later on as well

Thank you In advance for reading and/or reading

Feedback is greatly appreciate it

Chapter 2-

**Aftermath**

It continued to rain very heavily outside and the thunder echoed through the whole area he continued to stare at her lifeless body while he continued to run his fingers through her damp raven hair. He didn't speak a word as he was aware that there was a familiar presence standing behind him, he knew who it was; it was Ichimaru Gin. He continued to ignore him until he silence was interrupted by Gin's voice.

"So ya did it huh?"- stated a grinning gin as he leaned against the wall with his arms closed.

Aizen turned around slowly and the look on his face looked so innocent and warm as he looked back at gins closed eyes. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he responded in a very calm tone. "Of course, this was something that had to be done"

Gin pushed himself of the wall with his left foot and walked towards an smiling aizen, he stopped a couple of feet away from him as he tilted his head towards the side.

"So what'cha gonna do know"-his tone full with curiosity

"Now its time for the waiting game, she will be reborn in the human world and with her out of the way it will be easier to complete my plans for this dreaded place."

"True, she would have gotten in yer way but wait…if she is reborn in the human world she will have no memory of ya"

"Im fully aware of that gin, I already had her once and she will be mine again"

"Whatever ya say"- replied gin in a sarcastic tone and he flash stepped out of the medical ward.

As soon as he was gone Aizen turned her back towards to her as he stroke her cold cheek.

"My dear this was all for your own good. I didn't want you to get _hurt."- _his voice sounding full of sarcasm. He continued to look down at her as he pressed his lips harshly against her cold ones and kissed her even though she was deceased. After a few seconds he pulled away as he pulled the sheet above her head, the same way it was before he had arrive, as he shut the lights down and begun to leave he said to himself.

"You will be mine again in a 100 years.. and this time forever…"


	3. Her memories

The Cat, The Mouse and The Snake

A/n: First I would like to thank longing mema for the review. Also this chapter now is going to take place 100 years in the "present time". So now Tsukira is 16 (same age as Ichi, Orihime and the others) and also in the human world in Kurakura town as well.

Chapter 3- Her memories

This was the start of her new life again; this was the 4th time since she had hit puberty that she has had to change schools. The whole entire reason that she had to keep moving it was because of strange events taking place; such as the grisly death of those she became to close with. The pure thoughts of thinking of the last death that took place just send shivers down her spine.

**~Flashback~**

Today had been such a wonderful evening she had actually been taken to the homecoming dance by her best friend who was young man named Kito to a lot of girls he seemed to be attractive but to her he was just his best friend. Even though she was not crowned queen she didn't really care because she was having the night of her life with her best friend. As he walked her home they stood on the porch for a couple of minutes as he had decided to break the silence.

"So did you have a good time"-

"Yeah, it was fun. I have to go to bed so goodnight. Thanks for walking me home"- she said with a kind smile.

"Well good night, I'll see you in school on Monday"- As she was turning away towards her door, he grabbed her arm and kissed her lips, she was caught off guard so she pulled back.

"I'm sorry"- he replied scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"It's alright, I'll see you in school"- she said as she stepped inside closing the door.

~The next evening~

As she completing her homework for the next morning as she was listening to the tv there was a breaking news report about a murder taking place when she heard the address where the murder took place and that quickly grabbed her attention since that was Kito's home address; she turned the volume up.

"The murder was very violent so we are not able to show the crime scene pictures on the tv but we can describe what happened."

As the reporter described the grisly scene it was quite obvious she was distraught because what she has scene. "The walls were covered by a massive amount of blood and his body laid there… broken just as if it would have been slices by a fine weapon… he was split in have. It was just a massive overkill. Officers believe that it must have been personal"-

She quickly turned off the Tv after hearing the news, she just couldn't believe it.

**~End of Flashback~**

She shook her head just to snap from her thoughts as put on the blazer of new school uniform and she was sure that this time things would be different; there was no concrete evidence that the murder happened because of her but if they did she would protect those around her that she swore.


	4. Seeing a Hollow

The Cat, The Mouse and The Snake

a/n: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope that everyone has enjoyed chapter 1-3 so far. It also seems that aizen was naughty on the last chapters, for some reason I think that if someone was trying to get what he believes is his he would get a little upset and we all know what happens when aizen is upset.

So anyway in this chapter this will be the meeting between ichi and the others and most likely in the next chapter she meet aizen!

Chapter 4- Seeing a Hollow

As her walk to her new school had begun she kept looking behind her shoulder as she kept having a strange feeling at the back of her neck that there was someone following her and to her it was a starting to feel like a familiar presence than again she didn't see anything. Within fifteen minutes she had arrived to her new school Karakura High. She was already familiar with this process considering she had changed school so many times; stop by principal's office, get schedule and go to class, pretty simple. She continued to walk through the hallways of the school however she had no idea where she was going and she got lost.

"Great, not a start of a good day" she mumbled to herself as she continued to walk deep in thought until he bumped against someone and she fallen straight to the ground. The guy turned around she had bumped in had orange bright hair and honey like eyes.

"Oi watch it"- he said looking down at her with his arms closed.

She shook her head as she still sat on the ground while looking up at him.- "My apologies… I have been trying to find the principal's office and I'm kind of lost."

He gave her an smile and put his hand out pulling her up to her feet.- "Just keep walking down this hallway and at the end take a left and it will be second door to the left."

She smiled back at him as she dusted her herself from some dust that was on her clothes. "Thank you, I'm Tsukira"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and no problem"- he said as he walked away towards his classroom.

As she followed the directions that Ichigo had given him she was able to find the principal's office. Upon entering the office she walked towards the receptionist whom she greeted politely. "Good morning. My name is Tsukira, Im here to get my schedule."

The receptionist smiled back at her and gave her schedule. "Here you go and your first classroom is located on the second floor and it will be classroom 204"

"Thank You"-she said as she left the office and easily found her classroom. Upon entering the professor addressed the class.

"Class we do have a new student today, why don't you introduce yourself"

"Good Morning. My name is Tsukira, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Alright why don't you take a seat in the back in that empty seat between Rukia and Ichigo"- he replied pointing at them

She sat down quietly as the lecture had begun, forty five minutes in the lecture and she looked outside the window and she saw something strange and she started to think that her mind was playing tricks on her as she saw that the sky was starting to crack just like shattered glass, as that was happening Ichigo was excused and left the classroom.

"What the fuck… is going on"- as she continued to stare

Rukia stared at her shocked. "You can see that?!"

"Yeah, the freaking sky is cracking"- she whispered back.

She continued to look outside and finally she saw this giant black creature with a giant white mask, she had an strange feeling as she saw the creature. "What is that thing…"

Rukia sighed and smiled at her, placed her hand on her shoulder. "When Ichigo gets back we are going to have a talk"

She continued to stare as she was wondering what was that thing and why did she felt like she had seen something like that before.


	5. Explanations, Psychos and the cat

A/n: I haven't updated this in such a very long time! I'm sorry. First of all I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. Please be sure to check out my other stories if you are renji fan too. Please review.

PS: Oh! And also I have kind of an small poll for you guys who should be aizen's competition in this story? Let me know if there is anyone in specific that you would like too.

Chapter 5- Explanations, Psychos and the cat

After the class she had been sitting in was over she gathered all her belongings and followed rukia towards the rooftop. When they arrived at the rooftop she saw that Ichigo was back wearing his normal school cloths again. At this point Ichigo wasn't sure of what was happening and why did rukia bring the new girl to the rooftop.

"Oi Rukia what the hell?"-he asked demanding an explanation

Rukia sat down on the ground and motioned Tsukira and Ichigo to sit down, they both sat down in silence and all of the sudden rukia pulled out a drawing board and started drawing.

"Ehh…what is she doing?"-Tsukira asked looking at Ichigo

"Here we go again with her stupid rabbit ugly drawings"- he replied shaking his head with frustration.

Rukia got mad at him and punched him in the head and gave him a glare. "Don't you make fun of my sketch okay!"

Ichigo glared back at her as he rubbed his head in silence and as he did so rukia continued to draw and as soon as she was finished she showed them both her first sketch and she had begun to explain the difference between humans, shinigami, spirits and hallows. After many so called sketches, questions and aggravation from Ichigo; Tsukira begun to understand slightly the difference between everything.

"Rukia-san, a question if I may"

"Yes"

"That still doesn't provide explanation of why I can see Ichigo in his shinigami form and the hallows though"

"That is why we will meet someone who will help us determine as in why you can sense and even see spirits, so do not worry for now"

After their conversation they returned to class and once again she continued to have that feeling as though she was being watched but as she kept looking outside she couldn't see anyone there. She didn't understand if it was because her was not at ease considering everything that was explained to her or maybe there really was someone watching her.

When class was over both Ichigo and Tsukira followed rukia and honestly tsukira had no idea where the heck they were taking her. She glanced over at Ichigo as he probably knew where they were going.

"Where are we going?"- she asked him

"Most likely to the house of that psychopath"

Upon hearing the words of psychopath she couldn't help but gulp as she looked at him at this point she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. So many things were running through her mind was that person some sort of psycho that was going to kill them all or something like that. All of the sudden they had all stopped in front of an average sized house where a man with sandy blond hair was sitting on a porch talking a black cat.

"Hello, Hello! What can I do for you Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan"- said the man as he had a mischievous grin.

"Kisuke-san I need your assistance with a friend of mine…"

"Ahhh… and who might this friend be"- asked Kisuke since the girl was standing behind Ichigo

Ichigo moved over to the side revealing the teen and once Kisuke had a good look at her, he drew a blank he knew her from back than when he was a captain in the gotei 13.

"Is it really you?!"-he exclaimed.

Now she was more lost than ever before, she believed this was the first time she had met this man but why was he referring to her as they knew each other now she had more questions than answers and she intended to find all the answers out.


	6. Origins

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and all of those who follow the story. I will make the chapters a little bit longer. Please review and comment.

The cat, the mouse and the snake

Chapter 6

At this time all the attention was focused on Tsukira as Kisuke, Rukia and Ichigo stared back at her, the whole situation was making her uncomfortable because she was certain she had never met him before and yet there was something that led her to believe she had seen him somewhere but she still couldn't place her finger on it.

"You must have me confused with somebody else"- she said sounding confused.

"Ha…ha..ha. You cant fool me its really you!"- said the odd man as he pointed at her with his green fan.

"I told you he was a psychopath"- mumbled an annoyed Ichigo

All of them continued to stare at her making her even more nervous when all of the sudden the extremely awkward silence was interrupted by the cat and the reason why is because unlike a normal cat it didn't meow it actually spoke.

"All of you it's quite rude to stare at someone. Show some manners!"- the cat demanded.

"I..it it spoke?"- she mumbled to herself as this was just too much for her to handle as she fainted into the ground.

"Oh my" Kisuke exclaimed certainly this wasn't the result he wanted to achieve

"Goddamn it. Oi Ichigo bring her inside since some explanations are in order."- the cat advised as it got up and went inside the house. Ichigo shook his head as he picked her up bridal style since she was unconscious and placed in one a futon in one of the rooms inside the house. After he placed her down he covered her with a blanket and as he did so he closed the sliding door and joined the others in the other room.

Kisuke sat down on the ground as he took a sip of his cup of jasmine tea while the silence took place of the room. Ichigo looked at him impatiently and so did rukia and the same situation went on for various minutes until the cat spoke again as it entered that room.

"So this young lady lived in soul society 110 years ago and she worked as one of my subordinates when I led the Onmitsukidō."

Rukia listened silently until Ichigo interrupted. "Yoruichi, than what the hell is she?! Is she human or is she using a gigai?!"

Yorouichi smacked him with her paw leaving a scratch on his face. "I have not finished. The team was ambushed and she died 110 years ago. However it could be that when she died she resurrected here in the human world and here she is."

"However even if she is a human that doesn't explain the fact that she has spirit awareness and can see the hallows and Ichigo in his shinigami form."-Rukia said wanting more answers.

"It might be that even though she past away she retained a small fragment of her shinigami powers and now that she is here in Karakura town those were enhanced due to the high amount of spiritual beings in the area"

Suddenly they turned their attention as the sliding open revealing Tsukira as she rubbed her head still confused from everything that happened a while ago. Urahara looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down.

"Sorry about that! So what we will tell you it might shock you"-

"Other than a talking cat? –she laughed to herself

"Yes"-Yoruichi responded

Yoruichi explained to her everything regarding her origin starting from the clan that she belonged all the way to her death. She looked in disbelief as she couldn't believe the whole story that this cat was telling her.

"Yoruichi-san, how do I know that everything you are telling me is a fact and not some sort of scam."

" I understand child and that's why I will show you something that will have you believe."- Yoruichi turned towards Kisuke and he knew exactly what she needed. Kisuke clapped both of his hands twice and a very odd looking man appeared.

"Owner you called?"

"Yes! Could you bring me that red and black box that's in the other room."

"Of coarse owner"

In a couple of minutes the man brought back the box and had placed it in front of them. Yoruichi placed her two paws on the box while looking at her and with a serious voice.

"Inside this box you will find the connection between yourself and the spiritual world. So if you want answers I recommend that you open it"

She looked down at the seriousness of the cat and all she could do was gulp as one side of her wanted to know those secrets and another side of her was just terrified on what she could find.


End file.
